A Christmas Love
by Sweetapple1189
Summary: One-Shot! Sanosuke falls in love with his best friend of many years. Should he tell her or should he not? Should he fight the feeling of love? What would she say if he tells her? Read and find out!


**OK OK OK I know I told you guys about a Yugioh story but I had no time to like write it....ask my friends I have been starting one shots and not finishing them. Anyway to make up for my hectic life and neglecting the public I wrote a one shot. Yay! So without further adou here is the one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or any of its characters or the song used!**

**A Christmas Love**

Sanosuke's brown eyes looked over the women's beautiful face as she stood looking at the night sky. It was very cold, but she seemed not to notice. He didn't notice either for he was lost in her beauty. He looked at how her long brown hair blew in the wind. He also noticed things that he never noticed before. For instance what a sexy body she had. He had came across many women so far in his life, but none had the figure she had. Her figure was perfect, now that he thought about it everything about her was perfect. Sanosuke hadn't realized it until then, that he was in love with his best friend.

**Flashback**

......Thunder Storm......

An eight year old Sanosuke is awoken by a tap on the window. He jumps up and opens the window knowing who it is.

"Hey Kaiya"

The soaking wet seven year old girl climbs into his room and replies, " Hey."

"What's wrong Kaiya?"

"For one its raining and............... my parents are going at it again." Sanosuke started to see tears start to well in the young girls eyes. He just hugged her not caring if he got wet. That's when she started to cry more.

"Why Sano? Why? Why can't they be like your parents? Why can't they ever get along?"

Kaiya was crying nonstop at this point and all Sanosuke could do was hold her and tell her it will be OK. After about 45 minutes of crying Kaiya's eyes became dry and no more tears would come.

"A-choo" Kaiya sneezed.

"Bless you." Sanosuke said pulling away from her to look her in the eyes. " I think you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia." Kaiya nodded in agreement. He gave her one of his T-shirts which was three sizes bigger then her. She changed in front of Sanosuke not caring what he saw. " I have some shorts over here if you want," he said blushing a little.

"No, the shirt is just fine," she said amused at how red he was turning. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek which made him turn as red as a tomato.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being my best friend." Kaiya jumped into his bed and got under the covers and closed her eyes. He quickly joined her under the covers and put his arm around her. "I promise I will always be there for you Kaiya...always"

**End Flashback**

Sanosuke stood there remembering everything they been through together. The arguments they had, the fist fights Sanosuke had with some of Kaiya's boyfriends, but most of all he remember all the fun they had together. The fact that he just found out he was in love with her was killing him. How did she feel about him? Should he tell her or shouldn't he? He didn't know what to do! He was confused. Sanosuke was brought back to reality when he felt something wet against his hand. It was snowing lightly. He went up to Kaiya who was still lost in thought.

"Merry Christmas" he said hugging her.

She jumped a little because she didn't see Sanosuke walk up to her. She quickly relaxed and said, "Merry Christmas." He asked her what she was thinking about, but she didn't reply so he just left it alone.

"It's beginning to snow very hard lets go inside." she said. He agreed. They walked inside Sanosuke's house and collapsed on his couch.

"I am so cold," Kaiya said rubbing her hands together.

"Oh I'm sorry let me turn the heat up." Sanosuke got up and turned up the heater. He then took his place back on the sofa next to Kaiya. She was looking at something and smiling. Sanosuke searched the room to see what was so amusing, that's when he found the source of her amusement. It was his over dressed Christmas tree. He then began to smile.

"Hey I tried my best OK."

"You tried too hard." Come although its late and Christmas is today lets actually dress it down a little."

"O.K." The both of them went over to the tree and started to undress the tree. It was total silence, but then Kaiya broke it.

"Umm.. Sanosuke? Do you want to know what I was thinking about earlier?"

Sanosuke looked at her, "If you want to tell me."

"Well, I was thinking about how could someone tell someone really close to them that they loved them."

Sanosuke was shocked at this could she feel what he felt for her. Without hesitation he went up to her and said, "Don't tell them.....show them."

That's when he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked but didn't object to his actions. His hand roamed all over her body. She pulled away from him and took him by the hand. She lead him to his bedroom and pushed him and the bed. She then climbed on top of him and kissed him with everything she had.

_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming  
Would come rescue you_

He took off her shirt and kissed her bare skin. He loved her smell, he loved everything about her. He unhooked her bra and started to sucked her nipples that were very attentive. He placed kisses on them, and then began to suck one of them while rubbing the other with his hand. Then he switched his actions and started sucking the other breast.

_You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

She took off his shirt and his pants. She was hungry for his dick and she wanted to fill her appetite. She ripped off his boxers and saw that his cock was ready to be inside her. He didn't want to be rough with her, being that it was her first time. So he flipped her over wanting to take control. He wanted o be on top. He placed butterfly kisses down her stomach. He slipped her out of her jeans and panties and entered her slowly.

_And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more_

She moaned loudly as he entered her. Tears rolled down her face as her barrier was being broken. It hurt, but she didn't want him to stop. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. Sanosuke moved in and out of her slowly wanting this night never to end. Wanting this moment to last for a lifetime.

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need_

With every movement Sanosuke made she let out a moan telling him to keep going. Although he was going slow there was heat in the room and they were sweating a lot. Sanosuke felt an erection coming on so he picked up the pace.

_Show you you're everything  
That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

He came inside of her and lowered himself on top of her breathless. When he finally started to breath normally he got off of her and laid on the bed. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

_I'd love you like that  
I could love you like that  
I never make a promise that  
I don't intend to keep_

"I love you so much Sano." Kaiya said

"Kaiya, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I know this isn't the most romantic or normal setting but I don't care. The only thing I care about is us. I would give my life for you and-"

"Yes." She said looking in his eyes. "I would love to become your wife."

_So when I say forever,  
Forever's what I mean  
Well, I'm no Casanova but  
I swear this much is true  
I'll be holding nothing back  
When it comes to you_

With that Kaiya fell asleep in Sanosuke's arms. Not long after did he fall asleep.

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it. I was bored so I just wrote it! PLEASE review and tell me what u think. Oh and I wish everyone UN FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ NUEVA ANOS! (MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR)**


End file.
